


How It Began

by TazzyJan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazzyJan/pseuds/TazzyJan
Summary: A short ficlet about how things began between Harry and Snape.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	How It Began

Severus moaned as Harry’s hot, wet mouth once more descended over his manhood. The very few times he had ever experienced this before had been lackluster at best. Harry, however, felt like an inferno engulfing him. A very wet inferno coupled with a rather agile tongue. 

He couldn’t believe his life had come to this. Oh how he had hated Potter in the beginning but fifth year had been a turning point after seeing into the boy’s memories. He hadn’t understood everything he had seen but he had gotten the gist of it. Harry Potter wasn’t the little prince Dumbledore had made him out to be for all these years. That had sparked his curiosity and Snape had begun to dig, searching for signs of the abuse that he was now certain had been going on for years.

In the end, it had brought them to a confrontation, with Potter demanding to know what Snape was up to. Why was he following him and watching him so closely? Severus had taken a chance and told the now seventeen year old Harry the truth. Harry hadn’t wanted to believe him at first, not until Snape had offered to let him see his memories as proof. 

Slowly, they had become friends and then one day as they prepared for Potter’s insane quest to find the horcruxes, Harry had kissed him. It had taken him aback at first with how good it felt. Harry blushed blood red and started to turn away. That’s when Severus grabbed him and pulled him into a much more heated kiss. Their relationship had grown from there to the point where Harry was now on his knees lovingly sucking Severus’ cock.

“Harry...” Severus moaned his hands sinking into inky black hair, relishing the feel of it. He felt Harry moan around his cock and couldn’t help but thrust his hips at the sudden spike in sensation. Harry, apparently expecting such, had moved with him to keep from being choked and continued his assault on his lover’s cock. 

Severus could feel his release drawing near and tightened his grip on the messy hair in his hands without thought. He heard Harry give s whimper and managed to release his tight grip only for the boy to surge forward and swallow him down to the root. That was enough for Severus. With a strangled shout, he came, his seed filling Harry’s mouth almost faster than the younger man could swallow it.

Panting, Harry sat back and grinned up at his lover. He began to squint a bit and Severus quickly handed him his glasses even as pleasure still sang throughout him. 

“Thank you, love,” Severus said grinning back at him.

“No thanks needed,” Harry said with a wry shake of his head.

“Tell me, what can I do for you?” Severus asked, wanting to repay the exquisite pleasure he had bestowed upon him.

“You don’t need to do anything,” Harry replied as he moved up and made himself comfortable in the other man’s lap. He tucked his head under his chin and burrowed into his chest.

“I have no desire to be selfish. I would give you the same pleasure you gave me if you would have me to.”

“Just hold me,” Harry said into his chest. “Just like this. I... I have not often been held and the feel of your arms around me is like a balm.”

“As you wish, beloved,” Severus said and tightened his arms around the other man. Harry was so young and had endured so much, Severus found he would do anything he asked of him if it would bring him peace.

“I enjoyed it,” Harry said after long minutes of contented silence.

“Enjoyed what?”

“Pleasuring you like that. It felt good knowing that I was making you feel good.”

“You made me feel far beyond good,” Severus assured him. “For a moment, I even thought I was flying.”

“You have to teach me to do that,” Harry grinned again.

“Whatever for? You fly like an eagle on that broom of yours. What need have you to fly without one?”

“Just a precaution really. I mean, what if I can’t get to a broom or something? Besides, I thought flying with you would be fun.”

“It shall be as you wish,” Severus said. He had not really thought about what might happen should Harry be caught without a broom in sight. He would make it his goal to make sure Harry learned the spell so his love would be protected. 

“Thanks.”

“Hm. We shall have to be mindful though. We cannot let anyone else know of this, neither of my ability nor of your learning it.”

“We’ll keep it secret,” Harry agreed. “Maybe we should wait until we start our horcrux hunt to begin.”

“The practical work, yes, but you can start on the theory work now. I have a text you can read though you may want to disguise it as something else if you don’t want a lot of questions.”

“Is it dark?” Harry asked.

“Not dark but not exactly on the curriculum either. If a teacher or Miss Granger saw you with it they would want to know what you were up to.”

“And Ron would likely ask why my head was buried in a book if he saw me. If it doesn’t have to do with Quidditch he doesn’t consider it worth reading.”

“Quite true.”

“I could just study it here,” Harry suggested. “They’ve stopped asking about me being in the dungeon so much at least.”

“Do they know?” Severus asked worriedly. While it was not against the rules for a student and teacher to have a relationship as long as the student was of age, he did not think anyone would be pleased to find out their Savior was bedding the Dungeon Bat. 

“No. I... I didn’t trust them. Not that they can do anything to you but I didn’t want you to have to deal with the fallout. Not that it’s any of their business but you know how everyone tries to run my life for me. This won’t be any different.”

“I am quite aware of just how this will be viewed. Even Albus and Minerva will likely have objections, not to mention the student body as a whole.”

“Okay, enough,” Harry said and leaned up and kissed Severus hotly.

Severus moaned into the kiss, moaned at the faint taste of himself that lingered on Harry’s tongue. His arms tightened even more and he held onto Harry with nothing short of desperation. He never thought he could have something like this, something as good and pure as Harry’s love. But now that he had it, he refused to let it go, to let it be taken from him, from them. Harry was his and he was Harry’s. That’s the way it would be until the day Harry decided he no longer wanted him.

End.


End file.
